1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen panels are input devices that allow users to input commands by touching instructions appearing on the screen of display devices, and the like, with the users' fingers or other tools. Such touch screen panels are capable of replacing input devices, such as keyboards, mouse devices, and the like, that are typically separate from but connected to display devices. As such, touch screen panels are widely used.
A touch screen panel may implement various methods of sensing user input, including a resistive film method, an optical detection method, a capacitive method, and the like. The touch screen panel implementing a capacitive method may include first sensing electrodes and second sensing electrodes arranged in a touch activation region. When a hand or an object comes in contact with a touch activation region of the touch screen panel, a change in capacitance between the first sensing electrodes and the second sensing electrodes may be detected, and a touch position may be converted into an electrical signal.
In some cases, the first and second sensing electrodes may be mesh patterns, and the first and second sensing electrodes provided in different layers may overlap each other. As a result, an overlap capacitance may occur due to overlapping of the mesh patterns between the first and second sensing electrodes.